List of Indie Game Developers
, Adam Saltsman, 2 people right of adam, Dan Paladin, Cactus, Petri Purho, Alec Holowka, Danny Baronowsky, Tale of Tales, Matthew Wegner, Jonathan Blow, Dan Tabar. Tyler Glaiel, Kyle Gabler, Anna Anthropy, Messhof, Derek Yu, guy next to ed, Edmund McMillen, Tommy Refenes,Kyle Gabler, Erik Svedang, Jenova Chen, Jonathan Mak, Mare Sheppard and Raigan Burns, Nicalis, Nigoro ?, 2 people on the far right, Daniel Benmergui, Jason Rohrer, Ron Carmel.(by Edmund Mcmillen)]] This is far from a complete list, so please add (alphabetically -- so many people have been adding things out of order) if you see any missing! Developers (in alphabetical order) * Joep Aben / JaJ Productions * Matt Aldridge (biggt) * Daisuke Amaya (Pixel) * Anna Anthropy (Dessgeega, Auntie Pixelante) * Zack Banack - Timestill * Daniel Benmergui * Jonathan Blow * Beau Blyth * Benjamin Braden (Amon26) * Brenda Brathwaite * Andrew Brophy (Overboy) * Alexander Bruce (Demruth) * Robert Edward Hoani Bryson - Seraphim Flame and The Hanrahan Game. * Jacob Buczynski * Ron Bunce (X-0ut) * Ron Carmel * Terry Cavanagh * Jenova Chen * Carnivac Games * Clysm * Ben Croshaw (Yahtzee) * Kevan Davis * Paul Eres (RinkuHero) * Mark Essen (Messhof) * Robert Fearon (oddbob) * Phil Fish (Fish) * Bennett Foddy * Glen Forrester (Radix) * Frankie Smile Show * Kyle Gabler * Sam Garcia (gmx0) * Tyler Glaiel (Glaiel Gamer) * Andújar González (Alexitrón) * Tom Grochowiak (TeeGee) * Andy Hamm * Phil Hassey (philhassey) * David Hellman * Alec Holowka * Mike Hommel (Hamumu) * Chris Hopp (fydo) * Paul Hubans (phubans) * Jabberwock - The Wasteland. * Jazzuo * Mark Johns * Chevy Ray Johnston (Chevyray) * Andreas Jörgensen (Hideous) * Jukio Kallio - KAIVO * Mike Kasprzak (PoV) * Rudolf Kremers * Kimberly Kubus * Stephen Lavelle (Increpare) * Ted Lauterbach - Visit series * Arthur Lee (MrPodunkian) * Justin Leingang (Cosmind) * Greg Lobanov (Banov) * Locomalito - retro-styled first person shooter, 8-Bit Killer. * Robert Lupinek (Darthlupi/Bitpimp) * Jonathan Mak * Alex May (Haowan) * Miroslav Malesevic * Andrew McCluskey (NAL) * Edmund McMillen * Jeff Minter (Yak) * Graham Nelson * Charlie Ngo / Kairos - Varia * Jan Willem Nijman (JW) * Shawn Noel (Shawn64) * Nicklas Nygren (Nifflas) * Kevin Oke - De Toren and Lightmare. * Ben Pettengill * Tomas Pettersson (DrPetter) * Markus Persson (Notch) * Pondwater - The Jeluvian Project. * Gray Poyda - Twister. * Paul Pridham (Madgarden) * Kyle Pulver (xerus) * Petri Purho * Tommy Refenes * Erin Robinson (LivelyIvy) * Brain Rodriguez (Brod) * Jason Rohrer * Adam Saltsman (Adam Atomic) * Joakim Sandberg (Konjak, Zerotau) * Loren Schmidt (Sparky) * David Scatliffe - Xycle and Constellation Chaos. * Hayden Scott-Baron (Dock) * Emily Short * David Shute * Chris Roper / Pug Fugly Games - remake of The Pyramid and more recently, Return to Sector 9. * Jonatan Söderström (Cactus) * Eskil Steenberg * Stanislav Stoyanov - Purple * Erik Svedang * Dan Tabar (Data) * Arvi Teikari (Hempuli) * Theta Games - Ceramic Shooter, Mr. Jones' Dream. * Matt Thorson (YoMamasMama, YMM) * Guilherme Töws (Zaratustra, Zarawesome) * Eric Vaughn (Sigvatr) * Jesse Venbrux (2DCube) * Jph Wacheski / Iteration Games * Gregory Weir * Andy Wolff * Jarrad Woods (Farbs) * Derek Yu (Mossmouth) Indie Development Teams (in alphabetical order) *2D Boy *Amanita Design *Bit Blot *Bouncing Fox Productions *Capybara *Flashbang *Hazardous Software *Hemisphere Games *Infinite Ammo *Introversion *JForce Games *Legendary Creations - Super Mega Awesome Dude *Low Fuel - Honey Blaster *Metanet Software *Mommy's Best Games *Nicalis *Nigoro *Pixeljam *RPGCreations *Ska Studios *Superbrothers *Tale of Tales *Ultimate Nerds - Dadaists Gone Wild and Onwards Jetpack. *Unknown Worlds *Whatever Games *WickedWorx *Wolfire *Virtanen - The Manipulator, Seven Minutes and Kaipuu. *Vertigo Games - Liquisity and Vivid Conceptions. *Perfect Run - GoldenEye 2D. *Xona Games Other Lists Eventually we should incorporate these lists into this list. *http://www.squidoo.com/indie-games //Game Maker Developers are imported now, left the residue games behind them, remove if you want. *http://aquinhasa.com/indiedevlist/index.php?title=Main_Page *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_indie_game_developers *http://www.pixelprospector.com/indev/2009/12/the-big-list-of-indie-game-sites/ *http://forums.tigsource.com/index.php?topic=891.0 Category:Top-level articles